Your Existence is Confusing
by CosmicEyes
Summary: Due to certain circumstances, such as a house burning down, Fionna moves in with her favorite prankster. Cleaning out the house, she crosses a map of Aaa, nothing really special at first glance. But it goes beyond the Land of Aaa and being the adventuress she is, of course they have to find out what is the beyond, if there is a beyond that is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea, that evolved in a story.

I do not own Adventure Time, just this plot bunny.

* * *

Fionna glared at him. "I ubber blame this on you."

Marshall Lee glared back, dark eyes sparking in amusement,"This is how you party." He lounged, floating,"Legally an adult, this is nothing compared to what I did at your age."

"You burned my house down, you fluff-brain!" she pointed accusingly. Well, it was a certain prince's fault, but who could point fingers right now. The familiar tree house was scorched, the green charring to ash. Thankfully no one was injured, and she managed to snatch a few of her belongings before they bailed. To say they partied hard was a understatement.

"Technically we both did, and it's still burning," he looked at the leaping flames from the adventuress's home.

"What do I tell BMO and Cake?" she tugged on her bunny ears. They had lectured her over and over not to do _this_, not to do _that._ Above all, not to burn down the house, learning their lesson when they played a somewhat harmless game of the floor is lava. Guess that backfired.

"Just call them," he offered his phone. She grabbed it from his hand, muttering under her breath. Dialing Cake's number she waited, tapping her foot in agitation. Anxiety creeped up on her, knowing this could not have a happy result. The ring tone repeating. Once. Twice. Maybe she would be lucky?

"Hello? Fionna what's shaking?" her sister asked. She groaned inwardly. Swallowing, she tried to form words. So, I burned down the house. Someone burned down the house. Marshall burned down the house. No, these wouldn't work. Though the last one would work, but she knew it wasn't that much of his fault.

"Fi?"

She swallowed, clearing her throat. "Um. The house is on fire." No one took blame, it just burned down on itself. It was possible. Just spontaneously combusting into flames. Yeah.

A yowl screeched beside her ear, and she yanked it away. Behind her, she heard snickering. "Shut up Marshall," she whispered sharply.

"How? What? WHAT?" More incoherent sounds, and was that the sound of plates breaking? Sighing through her nose, she waited for the feline to calm down. A few long minutes before her voice came back in focus, cat language. Though she could make out a few words, she could tell they weren't nice words.

"Did that vampire burn down the house? I swear if he did—"

"No! No...no. I mean...partly-ish? I don't know," Fionna said. Low growling turned into a sickly sweet purr that seemed to vibrate through the receiver. She was in dangerous waters now.

"Sweet-cheeks, what happened? Just tell me. Did someone start the fire?"

The girl kicked a rock,"We were lighting the cake and then Flame King wanted to show us a trick. Now the house is burning." It was half true, so it wasn't really a lie.

She heard an exasperated sigh,"Well, it's not his fault, on purpose. Anyone get hurt?"

"No, everyone went home. But it was a mathematical," she enthusiastically added Cake laughed and she could tell that she wasn't as angry as before.

"Where are you going to stay? I'm staying with Monochrome, but we don't have any room with family coming over. I'm sorry sweet-cheeks," Cake said.

Oh she had completely forgot about that. Groaning, she slapped her forehead. The thought hadn't crossed her mind. Crashing with newly crowned King Gumball didn't suit her, she didn't like depending on people, she could do things herself without bumbling servants. There were many rules and restricted what she considered fun. Not Flame King, too melting hot and awkward. Awkwarder than uncomfortable silence. "Er...I don't know."

Abruptly, an arm slung over her shoulders, and a voice piped up. "Relax, kit-kat, she can crash at my place."

"No," the answer came curtly, she clearly not liking it. The new adult huffed, stamping her foot down.

"Cake, it's okay. Me and Marshy are the best bros in the whole entire Land of Aaa," Fionna reassured, knowing that was the adult taking over her sister's choices. The arms tightened around her, his breath just above her ear. Why did he also get so close? "What Fi said. She'll be fine."

There was a pause, then a sigh of giving in. "I don't like it, but okay. But I swear to food if you flippin' do anything..."

"Don't worry your furry head. I don't plan on doing anything. Yet," he hanged up as Cake had reverted back to shrieks and meows.

"Dude, that wasn't necessary," she scolded. Lazily, he rolled his eyes,"Meh." Turning to look at the dying flames, she walked towards the house. Maybe she could find a few things that she couldn't grab on her way out.

Arms lifted her in the air, wrapped around her midsection. "Whoa, whoa, hold on. What the glob are you doing?" Tilting her eyes upwards she stared at her vampire friend. "Things are still salvageable, I need to get stuff and junk."

"You already have things, I have some things you could use as a replacement," he insisted. It was past midnight and now that she thought about it, she didn't really want to exhaust the extra effort.

"Okay." His fangs glistened as he smiled,"Well let's get going."

The sky was starry as usual, fluffy clouds higher above them. Wind swept the burnt smell away, leaving fresh clean air. Night air whipped in her face, enjoying the breeze. "Hey Fionna," the vampire king spoke. "Yea?" she quirked her eyebrow at him. "Hold on tight," he smirked, tightening his hold. "What. Oh cheese," she said, digging her hands in his forearms.

Marshall did a few flips and bends acting like a roller coaster ride. Laughter bubbled up, he echoing her. "Higher bro!" she laughed. Instead, he tossed her up in the air. Not expecting it, she was whipped off, suspended in the air. Gravity acted on her, and she flailed, screaming at him. Landing on his back he snickered at her. "Geez, I just wanted to make it more exciting."

"Next time warn me! You poo-brain!" she punched him in his shoulder, gripping them as she hanged on. He hissed, the heroine wasn't known for gentleness.

"I could drop you."

"I have a sword."

"You're getting good at your comebacks," he praised.

"You're saying that because you have no comebacks," she triumphantly boasted.

Oh I have many, " he quipped, taking his eyes off the sky to her.

"Well then say them."

"Whatever you command, I grant princess."

"Save the princess, oh mighty king."

* * *

After a treasure pile of comebacks and innuendos mixed with embarrassment, mostly from the young adult, they arrived at his house.

"Good thing I have a guest room, or you would have to sleep in my bed," he joked, opening the door and switching on the lights.

"Where's your zombie cat?" the adventuress asked, surveying for it.

"She wanders around, like me," he flew into the kitchen, rifling through the fridge. Sitting on the stiff couch, she observed his house. Nothing changed, no new remodeling. Red came into view,"Apple?"

Accepting the fruit she bite into it, crunching loudly and unladylike. Drinking the shade from the strawberry and tossing it away, he drifted off. He came back with an armload of blankets and cushions. "Come on, I'll show you your room," he gestured with his head. Tossing the apple core perfectly in the trash can, she followed him up the stick ladder. "My room's the first on the left, your's is down the hall."

The room was a mutual yellow, neat and unused. Similar to the living room only there was a bed in place of a couch. Plopping down her old backpack, she sighed.

"I hope it's more comfortable, or my back is going to suffer," she collapsed on the bare mattress. Surprisingly it was squishy, but not to the extent that she felt like she would fall through it. "Schmowzow, this is actually globtacular!" she exclaimed, jumping on it as it bounced with her movements.

"Here," Marshall handed her the covers and pillows. "Thanks Marshall," she rubbed her head against the covers. "Comfy soft," she commented. "Glad they meet your standards," he chuckled.

The bathroom the first room on your right. And if you need anything, holler," he floated to the door. "Kay bro." Closing her door, he went downstairs to see if anything remotely entertaining was on.

Getting a change of clothes from her bag, she padded out into the bathroom. Old clothes were still there, previously from her friend and she flushed. "Can't even clean after himself," she took out her sword and used it to nudge it in a corner. A quick shower, and a even quicker brush of her teeth and hair, she returned back to the bed.

Switching the lights off, she scuttled to her bed. Getting cozy, she shifted. For a few minutes she tossed and turned. She stared at the ceiling. Count every known creature. The heroine leaped out of bed, deciding to go downstairs to get a midnight snack. Or a meal. Not the least bit fazed by seeing the other awake, he's a vampire creature of the night it made sense, she ransacked the refrigerator.

Joining him on the couch, she munched on chips. "What'cha watching?" she watched the changing channels.

"What's worth watching. So far, nothing, he clicked through. Soaps, late-night comedy, reruns of episodes.

"Oh stop on this!" she shook him and he obeyed. A action movie with renegades, right in the middle of a suicide mission.

"Seen it before?" he looked as the man threw a bomb, careening into the battlefield.

"No, but it's interesting," she leaned forward, fixated.

The pair watched quietly, making a couple of side comments, whether on the plot, acting, or the actors. Apparently they had to save a client that was the protagonist's fiance. Enjoyable with the fighting, consisting of hand-to-hand combat to weapons.

"Is she dead? She's dead isn't she," Fionna whispered.

Both fixated, the man rescued the woman as the whole building exploded. A cut scene to the lovers talking, then another. Only this time they weren't talking. Unless it involved more tongue and less clothes.

"Ah! AH! Marshall turn it off!" she shrieked, shutting her eyes and putting her hands clamped over her ears.

"I'm trying! Where did the damn remote go!" he stuffed his hands between the wedge of the couch.

"I can hear them in my HEAD!" she frantically yelled using a pillow to block the noise out. They were moaning, talking obscene things and doing more obscene things.

"Move yourself!" he pried his hands under her.

"Get your mitts off me dude!" the girl shoved her cushion in his face.

"Fionna! Get off me!" his voice muffled, hands tangled in her long hair.

"It's under your neck! I see it!" she dug under his neck, scrambling to it.

"Aha!" she happily shouted, holding up the remote. Whipping her vision to the television she screamed loud in horror.

"Oh...OH MY GLOB," she jammed her fingers on all the buttons, averting her head to the side.

"Why won't it work?" Marshall coughed, short of breath from the smothering of the pillow.

"THE BATTERIES ARE DEAD!" the blinking light on the power button proving it. A hand swat it out of her hand, two hands firmly on her shoulders

"Fi, Fi." He slightly shook her. "Calm down."

Catching her breath, she stopped. There was no sound. They both looked at the screen, credits rolling. "I guess you shouted through it," he concluded, floating to unplug the TV. No trust for late-night movies. The television was a new enemy to, the remote working with it.

"You okay?" he asked, patting her. Flinching from him, she scooted to the end of the couch, face redder than a strawberry. He smirked,"I could _eat_ your face up," licking her nose. He decided to make matters more uncomfortable because hey—how much mortification could one take? Shoving him back, she crossed her arms,"Like they were doing?" She was making a comeback, not good enough for skilled sarcasm. "If you want," he lowered his voice, inching his way towards her.

"Maybe." He stopped. Well. He wasn't expecting that. "What's wrong Marshy?" she whispered the nickname. She edged her way to him, body contact centimeters away. "Cat got you tongue?" she licked her lips.

"Uh," he couldn't finish a deep blush rising on his face to the tips of his elfish-ears.

"Hah! I got you!" Fionna triumphantly said. He scooted away,"Beginners luck."

"Yea right."

"Go to sleep Fi," he muttered, heat not fading.

"Okay, you want to join me?" a giggle at the end.

He muttered under his breath, as the girl dissapeared up the ladder, laughter in his hearing. Death staring at the television and remote, he flew up to his room, embarrassment receding.

He smiled to himself,"Guess you aren't a little girl anymore."

For some reason he felt bittersweet knowing that.

* * *

A/N: R&R if you can. Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So an update. I will try to update a week, with all this work that's swamped me.

* * *

"Geez, where do you get half of this junk?" she trashed a foreign looking object. Everything in the house was deemed not trustable, even by the owner himself. Frankly, she agreed.

"Adventuring, all over the world before I found a house since my old one was currently lived in by two gals I know dearly," he smartly stated, taking what she had thrown away and kicking it under his bed, which the adventurer had dubbed "The Black Hole of Junk-iness." Snorting, she shook her head. "I've been living here for months and I don't know how much of the unknown you have."

"You don't want to know the unknown, it's better left known as the unknown," Marshall rummaged along his shelves, inspecting an item and either throwing it back, under his bed, or in the bin. Three repeated options that got corrected from the pair, disagreeing by her chucking it and him taking it out.

"That's why it's the unknown," the explorer played along, standing on top of a chair to help him. The bookcase was obviously made for creatures that could fly or were taller, and she was a relatively short individual to her dismay.

"Exactly." He held up a dagger, the vestige clean when he blew on it. "Want it?"

"You bet your strawberries I want it,"Fionna took it with excitement, admiring the hilt and design of the scabbard. It had a primeval semblance, the silver glinting proudly to be noticed in Celtic ornamentation. Unsheathing it she let out an gasp.

"What are these?" she inclined her head at the forming soot black orbs. She felt it being ripped out of her hand and an language that she couldn't understand being spoken from him.

"Now I know why I kept it back there," he waved his hand, dissipating the soot.

"Are they dangerous?" she questioned, unsettled.

"Very," he replied. He gave it back,"Go up to the attic and put it somewhere."

Carefully, she took it back, holding it by the handle. He laughed at her nervousness,"It's only dangerous when the blade is out. Other than that, it's good."

Not trusting it, she hurried upwards, stepping in the attic.

* * *

A lot of taped boxes stacked loftily on top of each other, urging her to open them. Resisting the urge, she set it down on a old table. Something fell and she whirled around, dagger out.

"Augh! No, no," she swished her hand back and forth. Thankfully, it cleared and she could see what had fallen. Looked like a scroll of sorts. Putting the knife in a place that she wouldn't mess with, she picked up the curio. Taking one end that the girl assumed was the top, she twisted it off. No luck. So she tried prying the lid off with her teeth. Giving way, it smoothly came off with a pop to emphasize it. Easing it out, it spread in spirals on the floor.

The old parchment was wilted with age. Seemingly no words or pictures were drawn, none at all. Fionna rolled it back up, mindful of the various tears. Not before she noticed another slip of paper sticking out.

Exhilaration renewed, the discoverer took no time taking it out. A hidden slip was under the other one, like someone had glued them together but it had come apart by age.

It was a map, pristine and clean; unlike the other. Specifically it was a guide of the Land of Aaa. But when she unrolled it even more there was another section. It was above the Lumpy Space and seemed to be between the Nightosphere and the dimension. Weird.

Squinting, she read the cursive font. "C-coz..." she brought it up to the light that filtered in the window."Cosmos. Cosmos?"

King Gumball had said that word. "The cosmos is made up of an infinite amounts of galaxies, many..." he scientifically lectured, the one fact she payed attention to, then promptly falling asleep under a dictionary about candy.

Neatly putting it in its casing and slipping it in her knapsack, she slid down the stairs elementarily. Sticking her head in his room, she saw that he was no longer there. "Yo Marshall! Where are you?"

"Kitchen." Sounds of clanking plates pronounced themselves.

Going down once more, she hopped down in mid-slide heading to the eat-in room. "What's cooking?" she sniffed, stomach growling quite loud at the wafting scent.

"Special spaghetti made from the blood of vanquished enemies," the vampire hummed.

"Ah yeah! You make the greatest-best sauce!" Fionna held out the plate that was on the counter, sitting down on the stool on the miniature side diner bar. Heaping on an extra portion to satisfy her belly, he consumed the color of the condiment on his plate, throwing away the rest.

"Can I have more?" she brought her polished off dish up. He laughed, complying. "So uncover something worth your while?" she talked through her mouthfuls.

Passing her a napkin, which she appreciated; he leaned on his arm,"No, just old stuff and crap. Any adventures in the attic?"

Gulping down her last bite, she take a swig of the strawberry smoothie that was on her right. "Nope, but I did find something."

"Do tell," he sat next to her. Digging in her pack, she showed him the relic. "Oh that," she could see the eagerness shrinking. "But in here," she tapped on it,"are two."

Doubtfulness was present, and to prove her point she opened it with her teeth. "Why. Won't. It. Open," she exclaimed, proceeding to beat it mercilessly against the table.

"Here, let me," he plucked from her, popping it off with no hassle. "It's a pop-off cap," he informed, trying his hardest to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Either he had done a half-assed job or that Fionna was just annoyed at how complicated she made it to out to be. "Just take it out."

Unfurling it out, the newfangled was the first that caught his eye. Observing all the familiar landscapes and locations he traveled, lingering on a couple unfamiliar territory and keeping that locked and boxed somewhere in his mind. Stopping on the region, he squinted at the pinprick details. Handwriting. Coloration. Scent. The object itself.

Done with the inspection, he folded it back into its housing, giving it back to her. "So, what did you find out?" she wiggled the scroll in the air.

"More like what did the person find out," he answered lazily. "What'dya mean?" Fionna asked, a tad puzzled. "Someone or someones found the unknown. And drew this," he indicated to her hand,"to show they did."

"Beats. Does that mean we can go here?" she dropped the scroll in her backpack.

"Why would you want to do that Fi?" the King queried.

"Ahem." She pounded her thumb on her chest."I'm an adventurer. It's what I do."

"But somebody already explore this dimension," he countered.

"True," she nodded,"but," she raised her finger as if halting interruptions,"for all we know, this could be over a gajillion years ago. Older than you even."

"Hey! I'm not that old," he defended. He was only a thousand and twenty-one, barely an adult in demon terms. And he had a couple thousand to go, an eternity as many called it.

"Compared to me you are," she commented.

Fionna changed back to the previous subject. "So can we go? Adventuring and all the things that make it up?"

Stretching his arms under his head and drifting above her he shrugged. "It's new and we would have to go to the Nightosphere or Lumpy Space. And it's gonna be either freezing-until-you-turn-in-a-popsicle cold or melting-into-the-center-of-the-world hot. Pick your poison."

Thinking hard, an idea sprung up. Absolute genius, so she couldn't beat Gumball in anything related to mathematics or wordy problems, but she got thinking down from fighting, and that's what he lacked.

"Can't we just open a portal there or something? Y'know teleportation? Don't you have a magical power that does it?" she thoughtfully said. The spell to the Nightosphere where they summoned, rather accidentally summoned his mother was in her mind. Although she didn't really want to go back, that place was weird and quite boring when they had to wait.

Considering it, he glided down, feet centimeters from touching the ground. "A tree in the forest could take us," he mulled over. A short walk, flight for him, to the heart of the land, and it could take them anywhere, he himself used it when he didn't feel like doing a ritual and when flying got boring; as rare as that is.

"Yea! Then let's go tomorrow!" the happy girl bounded out of her chair, elated.

"We need to plan stuff out first. Supplies and stuff," he said, laying out a plan in his head.

"Let's do it tonight, we can go to Candy Kingdom, I'm sure they have what we need," she replied, enthusiasm still high.

"Okay, why not," he flew over to the door. Sunset was crossing the horizon but just in case, he zipped up a plaid hoodie covering his head and arms. Grabbing Fionna by the hands, he flew out and into the candied land.

* * *

"What do you pack for trips?" Fionna grabbed a bag of strawberry candies.

"Light-weight, I just bring one bag if it's short, but if it's into an uncharted or a long trip I pack a bit more heftily," he replied. Food rations and water they had saved for last, getting a mountain load for the two of them. More than half was the color they had gotten used to, consisting of healthy and the majority being sweets, it was inhabited by citizens made out of candy.

"Isn't this kinda, like cannibalism?" she peered at the fare. In the store, the candy people were going on their regular routines, shopping for sugar and related sustenance. Oddly, they sold treats that resembled candies, and she didn't ponder over if they were alive or not.

"The candied subjects are strange; they probably sell their young on the market," he jested; a marshmallow mother overhearing and turning tail with her children.

"That's horrible," despite it, she giggled.

"Who knows? It could be," he replied.

Stepping out of the general store, it had faded to dusk, though many of the inhabitants were out and about. The ruler was talking politely with one of his people, then seeing the girl he hurried over.

"Ah Fionna! I needed to see you," he came up in front of her.

"Hello to you too, Bubba," the undead king took down his hood down to make his presence known.

"Marshall," the young man curtly acknowledged before turning to look at the girl.

"What'dya need me for?" her interest perked up.

"Your house is almost done. However," he halted, catching the duo's attention."We're building and testing out the kinks to make it certain it's livable in."

Generously, the sovereign had offered to rebuild the tree fort from the fire, which Fionna had thanked him various times. But there were a load of setbacks, such as the somewhat weird weather that occurred this time of the year, malfunctions, and a shortness of supplies sometimes requiring to go different lands and bargain for them.

"So basically you're saying it'll take longer to make sure it's safe but other than that it's good to go?" Marshall summarized.

"Precisely."

"Hey KG, heard about something called the Cosmos?" Fionna decided to ask, maybe he did.

"Indeed I have, there's apparently a ruler there," he stated, fixing his crown into a more proper position.

"Is it like Candy Kingdom?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I don't really know actually," he admitted,"why do you ask?"

"We found this map that has the place, it looks pretty radical," she yawned.

"Intriguing," he looked at the sky."Well I will retire back to the castle. Auf Wiedersehen," he bided, strolling to the multi-colored palace.

"Looks like Bubba _doesn't _know it all," Marshall chortled to himself.

Fionna punched his arm softly, or tried to. "C'mon lets go home."

* * *

A/N: Merrrrrry Christmas Eve, I guess.


End file.
